ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sengann
= Testimonials = *Easy solo by SAM/NIN. I forgot my shadows so I used Seigan/Third Eye full time. In an evasion setup, he never hit me once outside of Barbed Crescent. I was losing HP but was never in any real danger. Barbed Crescent cant kill you, it will only cut 1/3 of your HP. Didn't even need my 2hr. One Light SC and one Fusion did the trick. *Easy solo by BST/anything 1 CC is enough to kill this with some Axe melee thrown in. *Easy solo by BST/DNC with 1 CC, Desperate Flourish has no effect on it. Barbed Crescent did about 150~200 on CC. *Incredibly easy solo as 75 THF/nin. Did not hit me at all. --Grumpette 22:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by a well geared PLD75/RDM. *Solo by 75 RNG/NIN; Sidewinder, barrage, sidewinder and he's pretty much thrashed --Xaini 23:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo as 75SAM/37NIN *Easy solo as 75PLD/35BLM, hits for 50-100 damage a hit, but low defence and died quite quickly. :*Had to use Chivalry, so keep in mind MP might be an issue, although a gimp BLM sub isn't the best. * Easy solo as 75THF/37NIN, only went below 50% HP once and used Bloody Bolt on a nearby Death Jacket for HP. * Easy solo for 75THF/NIN, Never broke through shadows. laughable fight. *Easy-ish fight for 75SAM/DNC36, randomly popped on my way back to Tavnazia after camping Okyupete, full-timed Seigan/Third Eye, hit me for about 50-100 a hit, second hit placed a Curse effect on me, taking me from 1360HP to 900, quite a strong effect... ended with about half my maximum HP, dropped nothing but 132 gil and gave 51xp. *Moderate solo for 69DRG/BLU. Attacks hit for 40-80 with Cocoon up, but Barbed Crescent and critical hits (which were frequent) were in the 150-200 range. The biggest threat was the low HP trigger threshhold for healing breath as a Taru when I was cursed. 66exp gained. - Ooka 22:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Easily killed solo as BLU75/WAR37 with heavy defense setup (buffed defense at around 850) --Demii-chan 17:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *Failed as BLM75/RDM. Attempted to Gravity, Bind and Sleep, which all resisted (269 Enfeebling + HQ Staves). Thunder IV did 1025 dmg, but his hits ate through stoneskin quickly, and I couldn't outrun him. *Soloed as THF70/NIN35, moderate difficulty with evasion set up. Was pretty easy to keep shadows up but got unlucky a few times when Utsusemi timer was down and Barbed Crescent hit and was cursed by one of 4 melee attacks that didn't get evaded. Acid bolts do hit; Bloody don't, obviously. Ended up with about 250HP left, 63XP. --Evagelo 17:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as 75Rng/Nin didnt bother with keeping shadows up. Sidewinder Barrage Sidewinder then just finished him off with a few more arrows. When fight ended i had 44% Hp so in all an easy solo for Rng got 33exp. * Attempted to solo as 75WAR/NIN didn't have shadows up FAIL * Easily solo'd as 75thf/rng, fully capped and merited evasion build, used bloody bolts on bees to keep health topped up --Jakk Frost 15:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *Trio by RDM75/BLM25 DRG62/WHM31 (Weakened) and MNK61/DNC30 * Team Kuroganashi* *Easily solo by L75 MNK/NIN. Need to keep shadows up. Utsusemi: Ni recommended. * Easily solo'd as MNK/NIN, got pwnd as WAR/NIN unprepared, tho ^^; Doctor Zecke 21:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo by 75SMN/BLM. Just had Gardua auto-attack and got off two Predator Claws before he died. Gave 50 limit points. = Other Notes = Does Anyone Know if he spawns everynight or is there a timer?